1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hair clipper, and more particularly to a home use hair clipper having a cutter head and a hair entrapping member which is movable toward and away from a cutting edge of the cutter head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Home hair shearing has been generally done by the use of a scissors. With the scissors, it is rather difficult for an unskilled person to perform hair shearing since it requires to manipulate the scissors in one hand and at the same time to hold hairs between the fingers of the other hand. Particularly, when manipulating the scissors, the blade edges of the scissors will engage the hairs at an inclined angle and be likely to push the hairs out of position along the blade edges as the blades are closed, failing to provide a straight cut. Thus, a straight cut with the use of the scissors requires a considerable skill and is found not to be practical in home. On the other hand, powered hair clippers have been utilized for many years in homes which are easy to manipulate and to effect a straight cut. The prior hair clipper, as typically shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,546, is provided with a cutting head having a toothed stationary blade and a toothed movable blade. The movable blade is driven to reciprocate in hair shearing engagement between the toothed edges of the stationary and movable blades. Although the prior hair clipper may have a comb projecting past the cutting edge of the cutter head, it is manipulated to move in advance of the cutting edge which are held in contact or in close relation with the skin. Therefore, the prior art hair clipper is still required to be carefully manipulated so as not to injure the skin by the cutting edge. This is particularly important when shearing the hair of a baby. As known from the above, the prior hair clipper is found to be still unsatisfactory for easy and safe hair cutting.